


When I dance

by windstar127



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windstar127/pseuds/windstar127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the fact that Osa wanted to be a musumeyaku once upon a time. A little backstage fun during the Elisabeth run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I dance

Osa wandered through the empty room, populated only by mirrors on makeup tables and racks of costumes. It was late, late enough that everyone else had gone home and she was alone in the dressing rooms backstage. She hadn't planned on working late tonight, but she had been too caught up in the rush of her debut to notice the schedule for interviews and photoshoots until this morning. A few quick phone calls later, demachi was cancelled, and she had the evening 'free' for work. As usual, or usual enough that she wasn't surprised, work ran late. She should go home soon, but she didn't feel like leaving quite yet.

It was the costumes that had made her want to join when she was a girl, those glorious ruffled gowns in luscious silks and velvets. She had always loved the fancy elaborate clothing the musumeyaku wore. To be sure, she still wore plenty of silks and velvets. Death's costumes were a testament to the allure of black velvet and silk shirts. The tailcoats and tuxedos suited her lanky frame and boyish looks, yet part of her longed for something frilly and feminine. Komu and Touko still teased her about their hatsubutai. Both Komu and Touko, and probably all the other newly minted otokoyaku, had been thinking about how kakkoi the top stars were and how they wanted to be like those stars. All the other baby otokoyaku, apparently, except for her. She had been thinking about how it would be like to walk down the grand staircase in one of the puffy pink dresses the musumeyaku were wearing and had made the mistake of saying that out loud. She still hadn't heard the end of that. Even after she made top.

Osa fingered the lace edging on the Midori's white dress absently and sighed. No matter how many times she played the handsome prince of darkness on stage, the desire to be a princess just once still lingered. She paused. The room was silent except for the sound of her breathing. There was no one else here. No one would know if she tried on that dress just this once. And the dress was designed for quick costume changes. It would only take a minute. She glanced at the door warily. All was quiet. Good. She quickly undressed and pulled the white dress off its hanger and over her head. The cascade of fabric practically buried her. She fought her way out of the cloud of skirts. The dress fit her remarkably well given that she was taller than Midori. Then again, the dress had been tailored for someone wearing heels and she stood barefoot. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. The low cut bodice revealed her shoulders and dipped just enough to give a glimpse of her curves. She blushed a little at the thought of showing that much skin on stage. The bodice hugged her waist before flaring out into the billowing flounces of the skirt. The hem fell past her ankles and trailed on the floor. She felt the swish of silk around her legs as she took a few tentative steps. She wasn't sure if she remembered how to walk in a skirt anymore.

The door opened behind her, and light streamed in from the hallway. She froze as she saw a figure standing in the open door.

"Asako?! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Masa-chan," Asako sauntered in, closing the door behind her. "It's rather late, isn't it?"

"I had work. What's your excuse?"

"Forgot my keys, actually." Asako reached over one of the dressing tables and held up a jangle of keys before dropping them into her pocket. "And I didn't realize it until I got home. So I had to hail a cab and come back."

"I see." Something things never changed. She had lost track of the number of times Asako locked herself out of her room in the dorms, but it had seemed to be at least once a week.

"You look like you're having fun here by yourself," Asako leaned back against the table and grinned impishly at her. "Wish I had a camera with me. You look..."

"Ridiculous," Osa gestured at the combination of her short hair and the white princess dress. "I know, I know."

"Not really what I was going to say," Asako narrowed her eyes and looked Osa up and down carefully. Her gaze lingered a second longer than was proper at Osa's exposed shoulders and then dipped lower. Osa squirmed uncomfortably. All of a sudden it felt like she was wearing nothing at all, and the dress was really cut too low. Her face felt hot with embarrassment. She blushed, the blush spreading down her face and across her chest. Asako's grin grew wider, and she stepped behind Osa, lightly resting her hands on Osa's shoulders. "I was going to say that you looked very nice, Masa-chan. Gorgeous, actually."

"Thanks..." Asako's hands were warm, fingertips gently brushing the back of her neck. Osa felt a shiver run down her back as she watched their reflection in the mirror, herself in the white dress and Asako in dark jeans and a plain shirt.

"Something's missing though..." Asako leaned closer and whispered in her ear.

"What?" She turned her head with a smile. Asako, as usual, sounded like she was up to something.

"Well, if you're Sissi, where's Der Tod?" Asako stepped back and headed for a rack of velvet tailcoats.

"Hey! Wait! Those are my costumes!" It took Osa a few seconds to realize what Asako was doing.

"So? We're the same size." Asako pulled the black and gold military tunic off the rack and held it up against her.

"You weren't even going to ask me if it was ok?"

"You certainly didn't ask Midori for permission, did you?"

"No..."

"Well then," Asako buttoned the jacket and adjusted the epaulets and cords. "So, what do you think?" She spread her arms and turned in place to show off the jacket.

"Very nice," Osa gulped. The gold trim glittered in the dim light. Asako looked devastatingly handsome, like a fallen angel, the lord of the underworld. Death never looked like such the suave dandy. The combination of the formal jacket and black jeans lent her an air of roguishness. Asako ran a hand through her bangs, brushing them back.

_How was your flight._ Asako stalked around the room, her dark eyes gleamed dangerously. A smile full of subtle charm hovered about her mouth.

_Who's there?_ Osa looked into the mirror at the reflection of the prince of darkness, of Lord Death, pacing behind her.

_You're quite the seagull._ Asako strode up behind her, boots clicking on the tile floor.

_You!_ Osa tilted her head to catch Asako's eyes. Their eyes met. A jolt of electricity ran down her spine.  
 _  
Even on the stormy nights, I'll be beside you.  
_  
Asako was mere inches away from her now, close enough for her to feel the heat from Asako's body but not yet touching. She gasped as she felt Asako's breath against her cheek, heard the soft husky voice by her ear. She had sang this song before, sang it every day, but not like this. Never like this. Never before had the lord of the underworld tried to seduce her. Their voices blended together perfectly as they had so many times before. Asako caressed her hair. Hands slid down her shoulders and back, light touches exploring her body. Fingers glided across her collarbones and traced soft swirls on her exposed skin. She sang on, singing as herself for once and not as what others wanted her to be. Death and Elisabeth gazed back at her from inside the mirror; Death a young man in black and gold, and Elisabeth a girl with short hair in a white dress. The reflections wavered as Death pulled Elisabeth closer to him.  
 _  
Take my hand. You'll dance with me. At the time I want, to the music I like.  
_  
Asako pressed up against her, arms wrapping around her waist. Hands crept up to stroke the gentle swell of her breasts. A soft kiss grazed the back of her neck. More kisses followed; kisses down her neck and shoulders. She stood still, lost in the song. Asako...or was it Death...sang sweetly, tempting her, claiming her, and she found that she didn't mind at all. Wasn't this her dream once? To wear beautiful gowns and be seduced handsome otokoyaku...even though she was an otokoyaku herself now. She saw Asako looking at her in the mirror with dark seductive eyes and a lean predatory smile. A hand cupped her chin and tilted her face, and she looked into Asako's eyes and saw smoldering desire in that gaze.

_When I dance, it'll be with the one I choose.  
At the time I want, to the music I like.  
When I dance, even if the world is coming to an end, it'll be with the one I love.  
_  
A sharp breath caught in her throat. The song was almost at an end now. The last few words came out in a faint whisper.  
 _  
When I dance, I'll be the one to choose.  
_  
Asako leaned forward, erasing the last bit of space between them, and soft lips brushed against hers. She relaxed into the kiss, a small moan escaping from her as the kiss deepened. An eternity later, Asako stepped back, cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling.

"Masa-chan, will you dance with me?"

"With you, Asako, always."


End file.
